<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by enseyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651202">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enseyk/pseuds/enseyk'>enseyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analingus, Cunnilingus, Dominant Pennywise (IT), F/M, Fingering, Hard Fucking, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Spanking, Vampire Original Character, Vampire Pennywise, Vampires, clown fucking, pussy licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enseyk/pseuds/enseyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Vampire moves in to 29 Neibolt Street. How will Pennywise react when he realizes that she's his mate?</p><p>Vampire Pennywise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pennywise (IT) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 2015<br/>
Kenzie finally brought in the last box from her U-Haul truck, setting it down on the floor with a grunt. While she had super-human strength, her stamina was not as profound as legends would have it.<br/>
‘Thank god, I never thought I was going to get all of my things moved in,’ she thought, wiping a drop of sweat from her brow. She finally had time to take a step back and look at her new living room for the first time in-person.<br/>
‘This place could use some work,’ Kenzie said to herself sarcastically, inwardly sighing in frustration. The realtor stated that the house was a fixer upper, but he never specified to what degree. She never expected to walk into a house filled with spider webs and rotted flooring. Not to mention the fact that the pipes were a complete disaster! As soon as she could, she would be making a trip to the nearest hardware store, although, given how small this town was, she could guess that there was likely only one hardware store within the entire city.<br/>
McKenzie Howard never thought someone like her, a century old vampire, would be making a home out of such a junked-up house. In fact, when she first saw the pictures of the house online, it looked like the perfect home! It was completely clean, came with furniture, and was at the very end of the street, meaning no nosy neighbors, hopefully.<br/>
But her new home seemed to have become completely dilapidated within the time period of her buying the house and moving in.<br/>
Angrily, she decided to ask for a partial refund on the house. After all, the place was a total dump.<br/>
Surely with her fangs out, she could convince her realtor to give her a discount on the place.<br/>
Sighing, she picked up her car keys and left the house, intent on buying enough cleaning supplies to at least make the bedroom habitable.<br/>
///<br/>
Upon returning home, she picked up her phone and called the local hardware store, inquiring if they made house visits. Someone as small as her who had no previous construction knowledge would not be able to fix the rotten flooring or the broken pipes, at least not by herself.<br/>
Strangely, while the hardware store seemed incredibly eager to come out and fix her house for her, as soon as she told them her address, they immediately hung up.<br/>
She scoffed in frustration before looking up the nearest home renovation company. It was about thirty miles outside of Derry, Maine, but she was more than willing to pay for the long travel as long as she could get some help with her home.<br/>
The renovation company told her that they would be able to be out to her home within the next two days. Kenzie thanked the man on the phone profusely before hanging up.<br/>
‘Finally! Someone can help fix my house!’<br/>
///<br/>
That night, after cleaning as much of the cobwebs and the dirt from the bedroom as she possibly could, Kenzie set up her bedframe, box spring, and mattress in the master bedroom. Huffing and puffing, she dragged the mattress upstairs, taking multiple breaks along the way. Eventually, she was able to force the mattress through the door frame, and practically threw it onto the box spring.<br/>
Kenzie took a deep breath and sat on the bed. She knew she would need to put sheets on the bed before she could properly sleep, but goddammit, she was so tired. After spending ten hours driving her U-Haul to Derry, not including stops for victims along the way, all she wanted to do was go to bed.<br/>
‘I’ll just rest my eyes for one minute, then I’ll put the sheets on the bed,’ Kenzie resolved.<br/>
However, as soon as her head hit the mattress, she was out for good.<br/>
///<br/>
Beneath the house on 29 Neibolt Street, a long-lived entity stirred in slumber.<br/>
“Hungry, so hungry”, the eldritch horror murmured.<br/>
Suddenly, Its eyes opened, glowing a soft golden color. It took Its most favorite form before teleporting out of the old house.<br/>
Upon Its arrival to the bottom of the bridge, It notices a pleading, badly beaten young man.<br/>
It can smell the young man’s fear and can feel Itself salivating in response to the tasty meal It was sure to have.<br/>
It offered Its hand to the young man, who was clearly in search of a lifeline, any lifeline. The young man graciously grabbed on to Its arm, allowing It to pull him out of the waters.<br/>
The young man could not talk, due to his assault, but he attempted to murmur out thanks.<br/>
Without any fanfare, Pennywise opened Its jaw, allowing the young man to see the rows of teeth It possessed. The young man began to thrash in Its grip, but Pennywise did not let go.<br/>
Suddenly, Pennywise sank Its teeth into the young man’s shoulder, chomping through tendons and muscle and delicious fat. It relished in his screams of terror and pain. It heard the screams of another, perhaps a lover of Its meal.<br/>
“No! Adrian!” the other man screamed in anguish.<br/>
As the other man attempted to come closer to help his boyfriend, Pennywise manifested red balloons, obscuring the man’s line of sight.<br/>
With him distracted, Pennywise transported both It and Its meal to beneath the house on 29 Neibolt Street.<br/>
///<br/>
Kenzie awoke with a groan. She had clearly slept funny the night before, tossing and turning, with dreams of glowing lights permeating her mind. There was a crick in her neck from not sleeping with her pillow, and as she stretched, she grimaced in pain. She felt so thirsty, so hungry. But she had other matters to attend to first.<br/>
‘Time to get to work’ she thought with reluctance.<br/>
She took her cleaning supplies and began to dust and polish all of the wooden furniture that was still salvageable. The unsalvageable furniture was put in her U-Haul to take to the dump later on in the day.<br/>
She heard a knock at the front door and immediately stopped cleaning to answer it.<br/>
“Miss Howard?” the man in construction gear asked.<br/>
“Yes, that’s me! Are you here to help with the house?” Kenzie asked, smiling. The man nodded.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m just here to survey for now and see exactly what materials we need to bring to work on your place. Can you tell me what’s wrong with the house?” Kenzie rolled her eyes good-naturedly.<br/>
“Honestly, what’s not wrong with this house? The flooring is rotten, in fact, I could guarantee that someone might actually fall through the floor at this point. The pipes are busted, so I can’t drink water or take a shower. The stairs need serious work, if not being completely replaced. There’s nothing wrong with the foundation, as far as I can tell, but who knows at this point. If you would like, just take a look around and see if there’s anything I missed,” she said, inviting him in.<br/>
The man stepped inside, looking around the house.<br/>
“Are you sure this place isn’t a prop for a horror movie?” he asked while chuckling. Kenzie joined in, shrugging her shoulders.<br/>
“If it isn’t already, I should go ahead and rent it out to movie directors. They’d get more use out of this house as it is than I will,” she laughed. The man simply nodded before taking out levels, tape measurers, and some working gloves, beginning to start surveying her house.<br/>
“If you need anything, I’ll be upstairs trying to clean out the bedrooms. Just holler if you fall through the floor,” Kenzie said before walking up the stairs as carefully as she could.<br/>
///<br/>
Upon finishing his survey of the house, the renovation man brought Kenzie a list of everything that needed to be fixed as well as the price of materials and labor. In total, everything would cost approximately $20,000 to completely repair.<br/>
Kenzie looked at the price of everything and gaped at the man, almost wanting to drain him dry for the egregious cost. But he hadn’t done anything untoward to her, or to anyone else, as far as she could tell.<br/>
“That bad, huh?” she asked.<br/>
“The foundation is shaky, the stairs will need to be reinforced, the pipes are gonna be a disaster, and the flooring will have to be completely replaced. To be honest, usually we’d charge more for the amount of labor that will have to go into something like this, but I felt kind of bad for you, living on your own and what not,” the man said, sheepishly grinning at her.<br/>
Kenzie sighed and nodded. After living for one hundred years, money was no longer an issue for her.<br/>
“I’ll have the money for you when you’re done with the house. Should take at least two or three weeks, right?”<br/>
The man shook his head.<br/>
“Unfortunately, a project like this will take at least a month and a half. I’d suggest you live somewhere else while we renovate your home.”<br/>
Kenzie felt a little disappointed but nodded.<br/>
“I’m sure I can find a cheap enough hotel to stay in for a month or so. Thanks for everything! I’ll just grab some clothes and toiletries and be out of your hair for the next month and a half,” she joked.<br/>
The man laughed and said that he would make sure his crew finished as soon as possible.<br/>
Kenzie grabbed a suitcase and began collecting as many comfortable pieces of clothing as she could as well as a month and a half worth of underwear and socks.<br/>
After packing as much as she could in her suitcase, Kenzie grabbed her car keys and made her way out of the house.<br/>
She opened her phone and started her search for relatively cheap but reliable hotels.<br/>
///<br/>
December 2015<br/>
Kenzie got a call from the renovation company stating that her house had passed all of the tests and checkpoints on their list and that her house was ready to be moved back into. She nearly jumped for joy before thanking them profusely. Spending every waking hour in a hotel other than hunting for food became rather boring after some time. Although her hotel room did have a TV, which kept her entertained for longer than she would like to admit.<br/>
She opened her checkbook and wrote the check for $20,000 before getting in her car and heading to 29 Neibolt Street.<br/>
Upon arrival, she couldn’t believe her eyes. The entire house looked like it had in the pictures!<br/>
She rushed out of the car, tearing the check as she went. She walked up and promptly handed the man the check for his and his crew’s hard labor and materials before walking into the house.<br/>
The floors were a glossy cedar, and the pipes no longer made creaking noises! She felt so overjoyed that she dropped all of her belongings and made herself comfortable on the couch. Most of her boxes had been sporadically moved around the house, but she didn’t mind; her house was finally a home!<br/>
“One thing, Miss Howard,” the original and only remaining renovation man said cautiously. Kenzie looked at him, bracing herself for bad news about the house she was so excited about.<br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
“Well, we sort of noticed underneath the house that there’s this um, well. It’s incredibly old, so we thought about just sealing it off, because we were worried that keeping it open would pose a danger, so we covered it with a concrete slab. It should be heavy enough that it doesn’t move,” he explained. Kenzie smiled and nodded.<br/>
“No worries! I had no clue there was a well under the house! I’m glad you guys took care of it. Keeps me from having to worry about it, after all. Thank you for all the hard work you guys did, I really appreciate it.” Pulling out quite a few hundred-dollar bills, Kenzie grinned. She handed the folded cash to the man who had put so much effort into her house. “Here, keep this. As a tip. I appreciate all of your hard work.”<br/>
The man smiled from ear to ear at her, his grin almost shining.<br/>
“Thank you, Miss Howard! I really appreciate that. I’ll be sure to share it with my crew as well!”<br/>
He turned to head out, and Kenzie waved him goodbye.<br/>
She twirled once he left, collapsing on the old mahogany couch.<br/>
“Thank god that’s finally over.”<br/>
///<br/>
Pennywise had been feasting on the fears of many children for the couple of months that he was awake. Their delicious fear seasoned their flesh perfectly.<br/>
Now that he could exist in their world as his most favored form, he found that his hunger only strengthened.<br/>
In his well, he noticed sounds from above.<br/>
‘Some unruly children come to see whether or not the house on Neibolt Street is haunted,’ he thought with a grin. He jumped from the bottom of the well to the top, only to hit his head on some sort of concrete object.<br/>
He fell back down to the bottom of the well with a grunt. While not in pain, he was incredibly confused and extremely frustrated.<br/>
‘Who dares to cover my well?’ he thought angrily. He teleported to the basement of the house and saw that a concrete slab had been placed over his well.<br/>
‘Who could have done this?’ he asked himself.<br/>
Suddenly, he heard humming from up the stairs.<br/>
Curious, he walked up the stairs, ensuring that he would not be heard, and peeked around the corner.<br/>
A young woman of at least twenty-five greeted him. She had long dark hair and looked to be of Asian descent.<br/>
He narrowed his eyes. While adults usually weren’t his favored meal, he could make a few concessions.<br/>
///<br/>
Kenzie heard what sounded like footsteps coming from behind. She quickly turned around, only to find nothing and nobody there. She took a deep breath and shook her head before turning around, coming face-to-face with what seemed to be a clown from hell.<br/>
She shrieked, running in the opposite direction of that eldritch horror. It grabbed her by the back of the shirt, picking her up off her feet and pulling her close to It.<br/>
Pennywise inhaled deeply. She was afraid of him, but not as afraid as the others. And there was…something off about her. Something different in her scent. She smelled like…like him. But still…different. Confused, he brought his nose closer to her neck, inhaling deeper.<br/>
“What are you?” It demanded, dropping her to the floor.<br/>
Kenzie looked up at him and scowled.<br/>
“What are you?” she questioned in return. Pennywise snarled, before stepping closer to her.<br/>
“If you won’t tell me what you are, I’ll just find out for myself,” he growled, swiping his sharp claws at her shoulder. She hissed but stayed where she was.<br/>
Pennywise brought his fingers up to his nose, sniffing her blood. She was an immortal, but she was made by someone, something. His tongue reached out to taste her blood, and as soon as his tongue made contact with his claws, his eyes went red.<br/>
‘Your mate’ his mind yelled at him.<br/>
Kenzie started crawling away from him, desperate to leave this thing’s presence, but Pennywise quickly snapped out of his haze and dragged her back to him.<br/>
“You…I have been searching for you for centuries,” he muttered, almost angrily. “I won’t let you get away from me now.” Kenzie’s eyes widened as she began to realize just what this clown was saying.<br/>
“Do you mean that…” she trailed off, not wanting to believe it was true. But Pennywise nodded anyways.<br/>
“You are my mate. My chosen one. I will have you,” he snarled. She glared at him before pushing him back away from her.<br/>
“I am not an object to be had! You will stay away from me from now on. I can hold my own against something like you, and I’m not afraid of you!” she shouted. Pennywise frowned. He could no longer smell fear in her. She really wasn’t afraid of him. He attempted to dig deep into her psyche to find something she was afraid of but came up with nothing. He narrowed his eyes at her before bringing a clawed finger up to his chest, scratching deeply enough to draw blood. Kenzie paused for a moment, realizing exactly what he was about to do before trying to run away again.<br/>
Pennywise quickly caught her and stuffed his bloodied finger into her mouth. She immediately stilled in his arms.<br/>
Every instinct inside of her was screaming out to her to touch him, to mount him, to fuck him, but she tried as hard as she could to fight against it. She had done everything in her power for one hundred years to avoid finding her mate, but now, she had been discovered by her chosen one.<br/>
“Get off of me,” she growled, kicking her foot out at Pennywise. He allowed her to kick him before grabbing the offending leg and pulling her against the kitchen counter. He grinded his already hardened cock against her crux. She gasped, her angry countenance wavering.<br/>
“You want this. You want me,” Pennywise said, gnashing his teeth at her. Kenzie felt a warmth growing in the pit of her stomach, her cunt throbbing against his member.<br/>
“I don’t. I want you to go away and leave me alone!” she screamed, trying to push away the older, much stronger vampire to no avail. Pennywise chuckled before picking her up in a strong, ironclad hold and dragging her to her bedroom. She struggled against him the entire way, yelling at him to let her go and put her down, but he did neither of those things until they reached the bedroom.<br/>
Pennywise threw Kenzie against the wall of her bedroom, using his superhuman strength to tear off her clothing. She fought against him the entire time, screaming profanities at him, trying to punch him, and failing to maim him in any way.<br/>
Once he had her completely naked, he tossed her on the bed, crawling between her legs.<br/>
Kenzie quickly closed her legs to preserve her modesty from the clown, but he easily grabbed her knees and spread them.<br/>
“Don’t you fucking dare,” she warned, glaring down at him with as much fury as she could possibly muster while her more primal instincts were screaming at her to let him do with her what he will.<br/>
Pennywise chuckled before moving his hands down towards her thighs. He began massaging the juncture of her thighs and pelvic bone, instinctively knowing it would drive her crazy.<br/>
She hissed, trying to kick at him, but only succeeded in slamming her feet against his back.<br/>
“Just let me fuck you,” he murmured. “I can see you getting wet.”<br/>
Pennywise was in awe. In all of his years of existence, he had never been this close, this intimate with another vampire. He suddenly felt incredibly thirsty, but not for blood. He leaned in, smelling her most private of areas, before allowing his tongue to sneak out to take a long, languid lick from her core to her clit.<br/>
Kenzie shuddered in pleasure. She had never been intimate with another once becoming a vampire. She simply never felt the need. But this. This was something different than she had ever felt in her entire life. Unconsciously, she leaned closer to the exploring tongue, attempting to guide it over her clit once more.<br/>
Pennywise grinned, knowing that she had given in to him. He pulled her closer before taking another lick, this time focusing on her clit, circling around the little nub, driving her crazy. Her hips bucked against his face, but he continued to circle her clit, never putting pressure where she wanted it to be.<br/>
“Fuck. Please. Just, please,” Kenzie muttered, bucking her hips against his face. Pennywise looked up to see her head thrown back in pleasure, her teeth biting her bottom lip. She looked perfect.<br/>
“Please, what?” he asked, going back to circling her nub. She cried out when he gave her clit a quick suckle before reaching down to taste her essence.<br/>
She murmured something under her breath.<br/>
“What was that?” he teased, knowing that he could hear exactly what she was asking for.<br/>
“Please suck my clit,” she gritted out.<br/>
Pennywise smirked before diving in, giving her clit proper treatment, suckling and licking her most sensitive area.<br/>
Kenzie’s hips thrashed against his face, her eyes closed tightly, as she tried to savor every jolt of pleasure that ran through her.<br/>
“Fuck, fuck!” she moaned, circling her hips against Pennywise’s face.<br/>
He grabbed her by the ass with both hands and brought her pussy closer to his face, allowing his inhumanly long tongue to sneak into her cunt, curling up and continuously hitting against her g-spot.<br/>
She let out a whimper, her hands curling into the sheets beside her. She felt a mounting pressure building inside of her, ready to burst.<br/>
“Fuck, almost there, almost there, almost there,” she cried, tears of pleasure leaking out of her eyes.<br/>
Pennywise stared up at her face while continuing to plunge his tongue into her perfect cunt. He wanted to watch his mate break apart during the throes of pleasure.<br/>
Suddenly, Kenzie’s hips bucked up, her whole body trembling as she rode out her orgasm.<br/>
Pennywise continued to flick his tongue against her g-spot, even as her shaking hands attempted to push him away from her sensitive area. She cried out, trying to move away from his incessant tonguing, to no avail. He suspended her body in the air, holding her up by her bottom as he stimulated her from the inside. She tensed up, her legs tightening around his head, as spurts of liquid shot out of her, hitting Pennywise in the face.<br/>
“Stop, please stop, I can’t take any more,” she cried out, turning around to crawl away from him. Pennywise was a creature possessed. Despite how hard his cock was, he couldn’t stop the desire to taste every inch of her. He pulled her back, pressing his hand on her back to aim her ass in the air before plunging his tongue into her tight little asshole.<br/>
She moaned louder than she ever had before, feeling a small stream of her wetness trickle down her pussy.<br/>
Pennywise, with one hand on the small of her back, and the other keeping her legs spread, aimed his tongue downwards inside of her asshole, intending to make her squirt those intoxicating juices again.<br/>
Her moans became screams of pleasure as she felt another orgasm brewing inside of her.<br/>
“Please, please I can’t cum again, I can’t,” she sobbed. “It’s too much, please don’t.”<br/>
But Pennywise didn’t listen to her, he instead brought his hand from her thigh to her pussy. He took his thumb and began flicking it against her clit while he stimulated her asshole.<br/>
Kenzie screamed out, trying her best to close her legs and pushed Pennywise’s tongue out of her ass, but failed. She was too weak after two orgasms to do anything but lie there and take whatever he wanted to give her.<br/>
Pennywise soon tasted success, as Kenzie’s cunt spurted out more of that delicious, clear substance that drove him insane. He took his tongue out of her ass and began taking long licks from her pussy, suckling and slurping at her juices.<br/>
Thinking he was done, Kenzie relaxed, her whole body going limp against the bed. But Pennywise had other ideas.<br/>
He quickly divested his body of clothing, before lining his cock up against her sweet cunt.<br/>
Her eyes widened as she felt a pleasurable soreness from her already worn out pussy. He teased her cunt with his cock, slowly sliding it up and down her core, ensuring it dragged against her clit.<br/>
“Please, I understand we’re mates, but please I need time to rest, I can’t-“<br/>
Pennywise drove his cock into her, relishing in her screams of pleasure. She bucked against him, and nearly collapsed underneath him on her hands and knees. But he grabbed her by the middle and kept her pussy around his cock. He began pumping his dick in and out, reaching around with his free hand to stimulate her clit.<br/>
She thrashed and moaned, trying to escape the all-too-pleasurable feelings he was giving to her.<br/>
“Fuck, PLEASE,” she cried out. “Please stop! I can’t, I can’t…” she shouted. But Pennywise could only focus on bringing both himself and her pleasure, driving in and out of her, his cock morphing itself into the perfectly curved shape that would give his mate the most pleasure. He continued thumbing her clit as he fucked her, never stopping despite her pleas.<br/>
Finally, Pennywise felt his completion approaching. The tightening in his balls alerting him that he was ready to fill his mate with his seed. Giving a few more pumps, he slammed deep inside of her, his cock spurting out streams of cum into her tight pussy.<br/>
Like a creature obsessed, he continued stimulating her clit, wanting to ensure that her next orgasm brough his seed into her womb.<br/>
Without his cock to worry about, he was able to focus entirely on his efforts to make her cum again, unfortunately for Kenzie.<br/>
Tears streamed down her eyes as Pennywise brought her to yet another orgasm. She felt her pussy clench and spasm, each spasm pulling more and more of his cum into her cervix.<br/>
They both collapsed on the bed, gasping and sweating. Pennywise was the first to recover from their ravenous rendezvous.<br/>
“How rude of me,” he giggled, back in his clown persona. “I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown! I never bothered to ask your name.”<br/>
Kenzie glared at him, as much as she could glare during her post-orgasmic state, before turning on her side away from him.<br/>
“You’re being awfully rude to your mate,” Pennywise growled menacingly, grabbing her shoulder and turning her back to face him.<br/>
She spit in his face before trying to get out of bed and falling on the ground.<br/>
‘Goddamn this fucking clown,’ she thought, knowing Pennywise was the reason she couldn’t walk. Instead of walking, or rather running away, she settled on crawling away from him as fast as her legs would allow.<br/>
But Pennywise was tired of his mate’s insolence. She was his, dammit! She belonged to him!<br/>
He leaped off of the bed and grabbed Kenzie, throwing her back on the bed.<br/>
“You need a punishment,” he snarled. Pennywise picked her up and tossed her over his lap, her buttocks completely exposed to him. He grinned lasciviously before bringing his ungloved hand up and smacking her left cheek.<br/>
Kenzie gasped in shock and disbelief that this…this clown had the audacity to spank her! She struggled against him, but he held her firmly in place as he continued his assault on her buttocks.<br/>
Soon, she felt herself grow wet again.<br/>
‘Goddamn him! How is his spanking making me so ready for him?’ she wondered to herself.<br/>
A particularly hard smack nearly brought tears to her eyes, but despite this, she felt herself grow wetter.<br/>
“How…peculiar.” Kenzie heard from above her. Pennywise brought his fingers to her pussy, collecting her juices, and inhaled deeply. “It seems my mate enjoys her punishment,” he stated, feeling another stirring in his loins.<br/>
Pennywise retracted his claws before plunging two fingers into her tight cunt, making Kenzie cry out in pleasure and shock.<br/>
He began pumping them in and out of her, curling his fingers to hit that spot inside of her over and over again.<br/>
She moaned, her hands clenching into fists. She was determined not to let this clown make her cum again.<br/>
After minutes of Pennywise constantly stimulating her g-spot, he began to grow frustrated.<br/>
“Just let go, little slut,” he growled, never ceasing in his pumping. “I know you want to cum again.”<br/>
“N-NO! You won’t make me cum anymore!” she shouted, fighting the urge to let herself go.<br/>
Pennywise snarled before bringing his thumb down to rub at her clit while continuing to pump his fingers inside of her.<br/>
“You will cum again, my precious little whore,” he snapped at her. “I want to taste your delectable juices, so you will cum on my fingers. I demand it!”<br/>
With a small voice, Kenzie said, “Call me your little whore again.”<br/>
Pennywise grinned, knowing he found one of his mate’s weak spots.<br/>
“You like being talked dirty to, you filthy little whore? I can talk to you like this for as long as you’d like, as long as you end up cumming all over my fingers. Is that amenable to you? I give you what you want and you give me what I want? You still get to cum all over my fingers like a dirty slut, so you win in any scenario.”<br/>
Kenzie whimpered, feeling her pussy tighten around his fingers. She was close and they both knew it.<br/>
“More,” she whispered.<br/>
“I want to taste your ass again,” Pennywise snarled, pumping his fingers inside of her. “I want to hit that little spot inside of you until you squirt all over my face again. I want my fingers inside your ass while I fuck your tight little pussy, so I can feel my fingers through that tiny little wall separating your pussy from your ass. Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck your little cunt while I finger your tight little asshole? I bet you would because you’re a filthy whore. But you’re my filthy whore. I can do whatever I want to you, and you would thank me after I’m done.”<br/>
Kenzie cried out as she felt her insides tighten again, her pussy squirting out juices all over Pennywise’s hand and forearm. She collapsed as he brought his hand up to his face to lick.<br/>
“Here, taste how good you are,” he murmured, shoving the two fingers that had just been fucking her into her mouth. She felt completely exhausted, but still brought herself to suckle weakly at his fingers.<br/>
“You’re my mate, and I get to have you whenever I want,” Pennywise growled, pushing his fingers against every corner of her mouth. “And you’ll beg me to fuck you. You’ll beg, and I just might be nice enough to give it to you.” Kenzie whimpered, his fingers still in her mouth as Pennywise let out a laugh. “You want me to fuck you again, don’t you? I can smell it. But I’m not going to, because only I get to decide when I’m going to have you. You don’t get a say. You’re mine, forever. Say it.”<br/>
When Kenzie didn’t answer, Pennywise yanked on her hair. She moaned.<br/>
“I’m yours. I’m yours…forever,” she said, defeated.<br/>
He smirked, taking his fingers out of her mouth, and pulling her up on to the bed.<br/>
“Good girl. Good little slut. Mine. Forever. Mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>